Diskussionsfaden:KIlonBerlin/@comment-26824393-20160723165655/@comment-28717887-20160723202619
Ascardia sagte: Hey KllonBerlin, About youre edit: Youre right, there where 381 (382 with Emerson) in Mount Weather. Clarke and Bellamy killed 361, the other die by the delinquents and Bellamy (with the help of dante). I try to update the wikia continuous, but you see it right, here it is sometimes pretty quiet. Some pages are on the stand of season 2 bcs i can not update all by myself. i saw the season when it aris in the USA and try to get the german wikia updatet too. The fakt is; I'm the only one who is still active in this wikia and when i waited, with putting the infos of the 3rd season on the wikia, I 'm finish when the 4rd Season is ended. for the spoilers we have the Spoilerwarning (its a template) and a warning at the portal site. Thanks for your fast respond, "this" Wiki-System is new too me, since "codes" /words (like etc) seem to be very different to THE Wikipedia.org I will go to Edit German Season 3, I already saw an error after 5 sek, 42 dead in S03E03... it were 49 (36 of Farm Station, 13 others, among them Nyko, the ill grounder, only Raven and Jac... Sinclair get out, Gina is already dead when Raven shot the Grounder (I thought first it was Emerson but he is not), sad he dies later by Emerson "too" and last he sees is that Emerson gets Raven too (and of course he will kill a woman with only 1 working leg with his Elite fighting skills) as he is begging her to get back to the rover.. I will try to improve German Section... If I can "spoiler" it is no problem, I always watched every Friday Morning 6 a.m. in Berlin, Germany... this is 9 p.m. in New York on Thursday, and CW always showed at Thursday. The "sites" putting that on really only need less than 30 minutes to convert it into video file and add it (same with 12 Monkeys, Season 2 final was last week :( Monday Evening in US, and Tuesday at 5 a.m. already the US Version available! I will go edit the errors I just saw before... (List of deads per episode in Season 3 in German but the Release for Episode 1 will be 28th July....) Why are you ended when 4rd Season ends? I do not know if there will be more than 4 seasons, the characters which were too young for "adult" scenes in US/Canada (Jasper seemed under 18 too me in 2013/Season 1), Clarke and Bellamy on the other hand were of course over 18, with only Bellamy being over 18 in the series too (the Guard Deal if you remember ;) My favorite Season is Season 2, because of Mount Weather. Season 3 is the most informative about the grounders. Only "logic" is a bit... the A.I. which ended the world could be everywhere on the world, but "she" is very close to where The 100 and the Ark comes down, also how could she "create" first Nightbloods? She survived the radiation because of the flame + nightblood but people (S03E07 "Thirteen") coming to her at critical radiation levels?!?! However, I think it will be a good info page in the future in English (best), German will be good too... About French, Spain and Portuguese (Portugal but more important over 205 million Brazialians!) I do not know... It is already a good info.